Legend of Mothman, The
by Gothic Spook
Summary: COMPLETE! John and Monica go to West Virginia to investigate the legend of Mothman (based on a real legend) Please Read And Review
1. Finding The Case

Legend Of Mothman  
Author: Gothic Spook  
E-mail: gothic_spook@hotmail.com  
Rating: PG  
Key words: DRF, DRR  
Category: Case file  
Summery: John and Monica go to West Virginia to investigate the legend of Mothman  
Disclaimer: Don't belong to me. Property of CC, 1013 and FOX. Yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: none really. maybe season 9  
Archive: Fanfiction.com. Anywhere that thinks this is worthy enough of their site, just e-mail me and let me know so I can visit your site : )_  
_Authors notes: Mothman is a real legend that I spent ages finding information on. I have used real names and events, but obviously different time frame. Its very interesting and I thought it would make a good case file. Please review and tell me if it does.  
  
We haven't had one decent case in months' Monica told John as she looked through a cabinet full of files.  
  
I know but there's not anything interesting to investigate' He told her. Just as he said this Monica pulled out a file and opened it.  
  
This could be interesting' she told him.  
  
What is it?' he asked.  
  
Ever heard of Mothman?' she asked back.  
  
Are you serious, that's nothing more than a legend' he stated.  
  
I don't think it is, there have been thousands of sightings and witnesses since the 1960s'  
  
Its probably just some bird that's flying about' he suggested.  
  
Well we haven't exactly got anything better to investigate. What do you say?' she asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
Fine, but I get to pick the next case we investigate with no arguments from you' he told her.  
  
Agreed' she said and they shook hands on that deal.  
  
Well I guess we better go home to pack and meet at the airport. Where exactly is this   
Mothman?' John asked.  
  
West Virginia, meet you at the airport in a couple of hours' She told him and went to her car and back to her apartment to pack a suitcase.


	2. Seeing Angels

WEST VIRGINIA  
12:47PM  
JOHN'S MOTEL ROOM  
John was sitting on his bed, with his back against the wall. His partner Monica was sitting right next to him. They were reading over some sightings and getting together a theory. John thought they were wasting their time, it was probably just some sort of bird.   
  
Listen to this on November 12, five gravediggers saw a creature that looked like a brown human being fly out of the trees near Clendenin. One of the witnesses, Kenneth Duncan, said that they watched the creature for almost a minute.' Monica told him.  
  
Grave diggers, they spend all there time digging graves their gonna start seeing things'  
  
Well how do you want to proceed mr smarty pants' she teased him with a smile. He couldn't help but smile back.  
  
I guess we could go interview a witness then read over a few reports from other investigations'' John suggested and Monica agreed. They both got in the rental car and drove to one of the witnesses. John was driving with Monica in the passengers seat, reading over the statement.  
  
This women told the police that her son had said to her one day of seeing "an angel" outside with red eyes. She thought nothing more of it until about a year later when other people were reporting sighting' she told him.  
  
I've already solved that sighting. The kid had a big imagination and made it up, simple' he told her. How old was the kid?' he asked.  
  
He was 11 at the time so that would make him 13 now' she told him.  
  
They arrived at the house, stepped out of the car, walked up to the door and knocked. A blonde haired women answered.  
  
Can I help you?' she asked.  
  
Hi, I'm agent Monica Reyes and this is agent John Doggett, we're with the FBI. Can we talk to you for a minute please?' the women nodded her head and opened the door for them. They entered and took a seat down on the couch the women sat down opposite them in the single arm chair.  
  
We wanted to ask you about Mothman, about what your son saw' John told her.  
  
Wow that was a while ago. I was in the kitchen making lunch and my son came running in yelling at me how he had seen an angel with red eyes. I didn't believe him and then when other people started seeing it I reported what my son saw' she told them.  
  
Did you actually see it?' Monica asked.  
  
No, I didn't. Do you want to talk to Tommy?' She asked.  
  
Yes please' John replied. She stood up and went out of the room to get her son.  
  
John leant into Monica's ear. This is a waste of time' he whispered. Monica playfully elbowed him in the ribs. Tommy entered with his Mum following.  
  
I didn't make it up' he stated.  
  
We don't think you made it up, we just need to ask you some question, that's all' Monica told him with a smile. The boy nodded.  
  
Have you seen the angel since the first time you did?' John asked. The boy shook his head no.  
  
Can you tell us what happened the day you saw it?' Monica asked.  
  
I was in the garden playing and I looked towards the sky and saw this bird like creature with really big wings and red eyes' he told them.  
  
_please review and let me know if i could continue, this is my first story based on a real legend so let me know what you think : )_


	3. Missing Dog

_I would like everyone who reads this story to know that unfortunately I have not seen the movie, so please don't think of the movie when you read this. Thank you : ) And I also apologise if I get what West Virginia is like wrong, please keep in mind I'm not from America and have never been!  
  
_

John and Monica left the house, walking back towards the car. Once they were inside, with John driving, Monica asked.  
  
So what do you think?'  
  
I said it before and i'll say it again this case is pointless that kid obviously has a big imagination and thought he saw an angel when it could have been something like a bird' he explained to her. She was about to reply when her mobile rang.  
  
Reyes....yes...okay...we'll be right there' she hanged up.' John looked at her expectedly. She told him were to go as she explained. This time I may have to agree that this is pointless'  
  
Why? What is it we're going to see?'  
  
A Newell Partrige claims he saw to red objects hovering above his field last night, his German Shepherd went into the field and hasn't been seen since'  
  
Its probably just lost or something'  
  
John pulled up to the house that was surrounded by corn fields, a police officer saw them getting out of their car and walked towards them.  
  
Are you the people from the FBI?' he asked.  
  
Yes, hi, I'm Agent Monica Reyes and this is Agent John Doggett' the officer shook both of their hands. What do you have for us?'  
  
The detective explained to them what they already knew about the dog not being seen since and how they think it was Mothman. They talked to Mr Partrige and he told them what he had saw. They stayed at the house for a few hours looking around for the dog and looking for any evidence. They found non, it was like the dog had disappeared into thin air. They drove back to the motel after dark, had some dinner and went straight to sleep, being exhausted from travelling and spending most of the day in a corn field.


	4. Nightmare

She was running. The rain was coming down hard. She was cold and tired, It was chasing after her. She looked behind her expecting to see it, but it wasn't there. She stopped and looked around the corn field. Nowhere to be seen. She was standing still, trying to spot it. She heard a noise behind her. Her eyes widened in fear as to what was behind her She slowly turned around and looked up at the figure that toward over her. She stared into the red eyes of the creature. It spread its wings and made a horrible noise. She made a run for it. Not sure where she was going, just knowing that she needed to get away as fast as she could. The creature followed her and pounced, landing with her on her front underneath it. It held her down, she screamed for help, but know one came. The creature held her still as his mouth descended to her skin, it got ready to kill its prey....  
  
Monica wake up!' John yelled.   
  
NO!' She yelled as she sat straight up. She saw that she was in a motel room, with John sitting next to her on the edge of her bed looking at her worried. She was breathing heavily and covered in sweat.  
  
What on earth were you dreaming about?' John asked.  
  
It was nothing, just a nightmare'  
  


_please review and let me know what you think, whether or not this is worth continuing : )_


	5. Dead Dog

John and Monica were standing by the side of the road, it was surrounded by wooded area. They looked down at the remains of a german shepherd dog, it had its chest torn through and its heart was out side of his chest.  
  
Tell me what happened again' John told Monica  
  
Mr and Mrs Scarberry and Mr and Mrs Mallette were driving they saw a tall figure stood by the side of the road, like a man, but bigger, and they thought it was at least six and a half or seven feet tall. They also said it had big wings folded against its back and huge red eyes. Mr. Scarberry, who was driving, took off in his car, the figure spread its wings and flew after the car. They told the police it didn't seem to flap its wings at all, and its wingspan was over ten feet. Mrs. Mallette said that it made a squeaking sound kind of like a mouse.'  
  
John closed his eyes in annoyance, he hadn't been able to understand any part of this case ever since they decided to investigate it. He suddenly stood up and looked out towards the forest or trees.  
  
What's wrong?' Monica asked him.  
  
Ever get that creepy feeling that your being watched?'  
  
Your starting to sound like Mulder' she turned to the other direction and he turned with her and looked towards the other side of the forest. And yes I have that creepy feeling at the moment' she answered his earlier question.


	6. Crash

Monica was driving back from the pizza place, she was driving along the road they had been at earlier today when the dog was found dead. John was back at the motel reading through statements. In the passenger seat was a large cheese pizza and a few bottles of beer. She looked back up from the pizza box to the road. Someone was standing there, she swerved out the way and crashed into a tree. Hitting her head on the steering wheel. When she raised her head, she coughed, she placed her hand on her head and pulled it away when she felt pain. She saw the blood on her hand. She was about to pull out her mobile and call John when the drivers side door was forced open and a punch to her head knocked her out. She didn't feel it when someone dragged her out the car and carried her through the forest.  
  
JOHNS MOTEL ROOM  
John was pacing through the room, worried. Monica had been gone over an hour. She hadn't called and when he tried her mobile he only got her mail box. He left a message once. He was about to try again when there was a knock on his door. It wasn't Monica, she had a key. He took out his gun and slowly opened the door. No one was there, he looked down and saw a note, he picked it up, closed his door and then read it. It had a location on it and a message saying his partner was in trouble. He didn't hesitate to grab his car keys and drive up there. When he arrived he saw that she had crashed, but couldn't see her anywhere near. He looked around and saw in the ground faint foot prints, he didn't hesitate to follow them deep into the forest. Not knowing what he was going to find.  
  
_Please review and tell me how I'm doing : )_


	7. Chase

Monica slowly opened as she regain consciousness. She found herself gagged and her hands were tied behind her back around a tree. She was in the forest and it was raining heavily. What was standing in the middle of the road?. It looked human. She spent a long time wiggling her hands free of the rope, giving her burn marks, she removed the gag from her mouth and looked around. It was pitch black. She could barely see a few feet in front of her She felt around for her mobile and came up empty handed. Who had tied her up? She heard a twig snap and swung around in that direction. She stifled a terrified scream. She couldn't see what it actually was she could only see its eyes. Huge red hungry eyes. It let out a terrible noise, Monica did the only thing she could do and ran as fast as she could away. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that's she needed to run. As she ran she gained scrapes on her face and hands. She lost her balance and fell down in a puddle of mud. She heard it following her. It was at most ten steps behind her, seeking her out. She stood up and ran into a corn field. Never looking back just running. She was cold, dirty and tired, it was chasing after her. She looked behind her expecting to see it, but it wasn't there. She stopped and looked around the corn field. Nowhere to be seen. She was standing still, trying to spot it. She heard a noise behind her. Her eyes widened in fear as to what she might see. She slowly turned around and looked up at the figure that toward over her. She stared into the red eyes of the creature. It spread its wings and made a horrible noise. She made a run for it. Not sure where she was going, just knowing that she needed to get away as fast as she could. The creature followed her and pounced, landing with her on her front underneath it. It held her down, she screamed for help. The creature held her still as his mouth descended to her skin, it got ready to kill its prey.  
  
_Please review and tell me what you thought. Should I continue? ; )_


	8. Showdown

John heard Monica's voice calling for help. He ran through the corn field towards her voice and when he saw her he stopped dead in his tracks. Monica was lying underneath what looked like the creature that they had been investigating. He took out his gun and aimed for the creature that was about to take a bite out of Monica.  
  
Get off of her!' he yelled at the top of his voice.  
  
The creature looked up at John and stared at him with red hateful eyes. The rain was coming down hard, thunder and lightning was going off all around them. Monica wanted to look up at John but was afraid to move. She just laid there at the creatures mercy, the claws on its hands digging deep into her arms, she felt the blood pouring out. She felt her tears running down her face. All she could do was lay there and pray for her life.   
  
John and Mothman never let go of there stare. John still had his gun aimed at the creature, he turned the safety off, and shot at the creature. It emitted a sound so horrible that John had to cover his ears and Monica closed her eyes in fear. The creature spread its wings out and flew away. John watched the creature fly away, in amazement. Then he looked down and saw Monica still on the floor. He knelt down beside her and rolled her over. She was shaking badly. He looked at the cuts and bruises on her face and looked at the claw marks on her arms. He could see that she was dangerously cold and struggling to stay conscious.   
  
John took off his jacket, not worrying about himself and wrapping it around her. He lifted her up in his arms, whispering to her how everything was fine and how she was going to be okay. He walked to the edge of the field towards his car. He placed Monica in the passenger seat and drove way beyond the speed limit to the nearest hospital.  
  
_As usual as long as I get review the next chapter will be going up! Thank you to everyone who has please keep it up : )_


	9. Hospital

John had been driving himself insane for the last hour. The doctors who had taken Monica off of him still hadn't come out. He kept think about what he had seen. Was that Mothman? He didn't know. It looked like what witnesses had described to them and the police. Does Mothman actually exist? No, not a chance in hell. Although he couldn't deny what he saw. He couldn't turn his back on evidence. He had called the police and told them what had happened, about half an hour later they called him saying that they found some evidence on some rope as to who it was who put Monica out there. Another couple of minutes and a doctor finally came.  
  
Mr Doggett'  
  
How is she?'  
  
She's going to be fine, we stopped the bleeding from the wounds on her upper arms. She has a concussion. You said you found her car smashed against a tree, it looks like she hit her head. What's unusual is that it also looks like someone punch her to knock her out.'  
  
You mean someone was going to feed her to that thing?'  
  
It looks like that. There were also some burn marks on her wrist's, it looks like whoever knocked her out also tied her up. She's asleep at the moment, we've covered her with blankets to raise her temperature, she should wake up soon' The doctor told John as they stood outside Monica's room.  
  
Thank you'  
  
The doctor nodded and then left to deal with other patients. John walked in the room and stood by her bed for a second before sitting down on the chair. He took her hand in his and laced there fingers together. He looked at her face, it was bruised, cut and battered, his partner had definatley seen better days. But to John she still looked beautiful. He sat thinking for another twenty minutes or so when he noticed Monica's eyes flickering, he squeezed her hand and he felt her respond. She blink a few times before she got her eyes focused, the first thing she saw was John she gave him a smiled that he gladly returned.  
  
Hey' she whispered, her throat was dry, John got her some water and she took a few sips.  
  
Hey, how you feeling?'  
  
Sore'   
  
She tried to lift her hand to touch her face but was stopped when a searing pain went straight through her arm. John noticed and helped her lower her arm.  
  
Oh yeah, i hoped that was a nightmare' she told him.  
  
Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what happened' he urged her.  
  
I was in the car driving back and there was a man in the road, I swerved to avoid him and smashed into a tree. Someone opened the door and knocked me out. The next thing I know my hands are tied behind me around a tree, it was raining pretty heavily, I got free and stood up and then it was there. I couldn't see its body but I saw its eyes, huge red eyes. It was so scary, I just ran into the field and it jumped on me. Then I heard your voice and a gun shot and it went away. Then I don't know' A few tears went down her cheek which John didn't hesitate to wipe away.  
  
Its okay. Your safe now. The police called me and said that they found some evidence as to who tied you up, they should be ringing any minute with the results. Just get some rest okay' He told her and she nodded her head and closed her eyes.  
  
Half an hour later they hadn't moved. Monica slept as John held her hand. The nurses had come in a couple of times to check that everything was okay with Monica. Even though the doctors and nurses had assured John that Monica was fine and just tired from running John couldn't help but be worried. His mobile ringing broke John from his thoughts and also awoke Monica. Never letting go of Monica's hand John reached into his pocket, took out his mobile and answered it.  
  
Doggett....Yes....She's fine....okay....thanks a lot' he said and hanged up.  
  
Who was it?'  
  
The detective they found the guy who tied you up, his name is Tom Foster he works at the gas station and told the police that the monster needed to be fed before it went after his family and friends. He said that the monster was actually the devil' John chuckled lightly. He gonna be charged with assault and kidnapping a federal officer'  
  
When can i get out of here?' Monica asked  
  
Tomorrow morning the doctors said'  
  
Monica nodded, closed her eyes and feel back into a peaceful sleep. John smiled at the sight. He pulled the blankets to cover her fully. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and then on her cheek, which was nice and warm now. Before heading to the door he stood up and looked at her.  
  
Goodnight Monica. Sweet dreams' he whispered before leaving for the night. He would go back to the motel and pack there things so they can go back to DC. The doctors had told John that she will need someone to help her around for a while and John silently volunteered.  
  
_NOTE: The next chapter hasn't got much to do with the story, it is actually Monica's thoughts at the end of this chapter. Please read on and keep reviewing : )_


	10. Monica's Final Thoughts

There are things in this world that we don't understand, may never understand or are not ever meant to understand. Unexplainable events, miracle, magic and creatures have left us clues as to their true identities, meanings and purpose, and yet most people are blinded, not seeing what's right in front of them. The possibility to know the truth. They say that seeing is believing, what about believing is seeing. Why do some things happen to one person and not another? Is it always the believers who see the miracles? I believe they see the miracles because they know that everything happens for a reason, no matter how bad an event is there is always a deeper meaning that we much search for.   
Creatures that are so rare, hardly anyone believes they exist or ever did. One day the truth will come out. When the world is ready to know, but now is not the time, for the truth hides away, waiting for the right time to come out.  
Mothman will always be considered a legend, fairy tale or a story to scare children. But those who have seen it with there own eyes will know that there is more to it. That there is a creature that lives in West Virginia. For now it remains a mystery. For now the creature hides in the woods only coming out when it feels safe. One day it will slip up, come out during the daylight, be trapped or killed. One day the legend will die and the truth will come out of its hiding place in the woods.  
  
THE END : )  
_  
Thanks to everyone who has reviewed it means sooooo much to me. I hope you all enjoyed this story. Please still review and tell me what you think. I need to know if people like what I write : )_


End file.
